Malam Pertama
by Tsalasa
Summary: Sequel Pendamping Wisuda Ini malam pertama bagi Sasuke dan Sakura / Keduanya mulai berkeringat, dan Sakura tampak pasrah / Itachi, Tunggu pembalasanku!


#Sekuel Pendamping Wisuda

Sudah 2 tahun lamanya Sakura dan Sasuke menikah, dan 2 tahun itu pula mereka jarang bertemu. Sasuke harus bekerja, dan Sakura masih kuliah di Konoha. Kesempatan bertemu hanya hari tertentu saja, namun mereka selalu berkomunikasi lewat media sosial , saat malam minggu, mereka bertatap muka lewat skype. Sasuke selalu memberikan kabar tentang pekerjaannya, begitu pula Sakura yang sedang hectic dengan tugas akhirnya belakangan ini. Sakura sudah berada di tahun terakhirnya di Universitas Konoha. Inginnya Sakura sih lulus 3,5 tahun akan tetapi, dengan segala macam perkuliahan serta proyek dosen yang ia ikuti, sepertinya Sakura harus banyak bersyukur karena bisa lulus tepat waktu di semester 8. Banyak teman seangkatan Sakura yang masih belum lulus, motto mereka bukan lagi lulus tepat waktu, tapi lulus tepat pada waktunya. Sakura hanya bisa mendoakan yang terbaik untuk teman-temannya itu.

Seminggu menjelang hari wisuda, Sakura merindukan atensi Sasuke. Sudah seminggu ini Sasuke tidak dapat dihubungi. Di telepon gak bisa, Di SMS gak dibalas, Di BBM centang, Di Line gak diread, Apa sich maunya Mas Sasuke ini.

Sakura curhat masalah ini ke kakak ipar nya, Itachi. Tapi dengan sok bijaksananya, Itachi cuma bilang "tenang Sakura, suamimu itu gak bakal selingkuh kok, dia tipe setia sepertiku. Oh iya, jangan khawatir, dia akan datang saat upacara kelulusanmu".

Sakura cuma bisa berharap-harap cemas Sasuke bisa datang. Mobilang jujur sih, Sakura kangen berat sama Sasuke. Terakhir bertemu, 1 bulan lalu saat Sasuke menghadiri sidang akhirnya untuk mendapatkan gelar S.T

Tak terasa, Hari kelulusan pun tiba.  
Sakura terlihat sangat cantik memakai kebaya warna marah marun dengan rok pensil batik coklat motif mega mendung, wajahnya dipoles dengan make up yang natural jauh dari kesan menor membuat wajah ayunya tampak lebih hidup, sementara rambut panjangnya ditata menjadi keriting gantung. Pukul 07.00 pagi Sakura keluar dari salon tempatnya merias diri sudah lengkap dengan jas dan topi toganya.

Mami dan Papi nya tampak terharu melihat putrinya ini sudah menjadi sarjana. Sementara Sakura, hanya bisa tersenyum dia sangat senang hari ini, tapi juga cemas memikirkan apakah Sasuke akan datang atau tidak. Mereka menuju Graha Konoha untuk prosesi pelepasan mahasiswa Konoha. Pukul 10.00 tepat Sakura keluar dari graha dan bergabung dengan teman-teman nya untuk berfoto ria. Setelah berfoto dengan teman seperjuangannya, Sakura mencari keberadaan Mami Papinya, dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya sedang mengobrol dengan kedua mertuanya lengkap dengan Kakak ipar dan isterinya yang sedang hamil, Uchiha Hana. Sakura menghampiri mereka dengan raut muka kecewa karena yang ia asa-asakan untuk datang tak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Itachi yang melihat ekspresi kecewa Sakura, langsung ambil suara dan menepuk bahu Sakura.  
"Sebentar lagi, Sakura. Dia masih berada di perjalanannya ke Konoha, lebih baik kita sekarang berfoto keluarga dulu", ucap Itachi.

Sesi foto keluarga ini terasa kurang karena Sasuke absen tetapi Sakura tetap berusaha tersenyum. Namun sudah setengah jam Sasuke belum datang juga, Sakura sudah tidak tahan ingin menangis, pun Sakura pamit menuju kamar mandi untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Sekembalinya dari kamar mandi, Sakura melihat sosok pria yang ia dambakan seminggu ini, pria yang sudah mengisi hatinya, sudah bergabung bersama keluarganya lain, Sakura tidak salah liat, ya itu pasti Sasuke. Semakin didekati, punggung itu, rambut, itu milik Sasuke. Langsung saja, Sakura yang sudah melepas topi toganya menerjang memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Sasuke yang dipeluk seperti merasa kaget, pasalnya selama ini yang berinisiatif memeluk pastilah Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian membalik tubuhnya, sehingga bisa bertatapan dengan orang yang memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukanku, sampai-sampai berani memelukku duluan, seharusnya kau tersenyum, kau terlihat sangat jelek kalau sudah menangis begitu", Sasuke menghapus air mata di sudut mata Sakura menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Biarin jelek-jelek gini, istrinya siapa juga? salah sendiri suaminya tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali, aku benci kamu Sasuke"

"gak tahu tuh, istri siapa emang, eh kok gak panggil dengan 'mas Sasuke' lagi sih? sepertinya kau benar-benar membenciku ya", ucap Sasuke sembari mencubit pipi Sakura gemas

"Iya, mulai sekarang aku hanya akan memanggil Sasuke tanpa embel-embel mas lagi. titik"

"Terserah deh, mau panggil aku apa, yang jelas kamu tetap isteriku, yuk gabung dengan keluarga yang lain", ucap Sasuke setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di kening Sakura. Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu.

"Ibu lihat tadi, sejak kapan ya otoutou bisa seromantis itu? aku kaget", goda Itachi setelah adiknya bergabung dengan keluarga lain

"Entahlah Itachi, Ibu tidak tahu. Mungkin sejak negara api menyerang ladang gandum dengan cokelat dan jadilah coco-krunch", sahut Mikoto

Anggota keluarga lain yang mendengar jawaban Ibu dua anak tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak , tak menyangka selera humor Mikoto bagus juga.

"Sakura, Sasuke tidakkah kalian mau berfoto dulu, sebelum kita pergi makan siang?, sebenarnya tadi aku sudah memotret kalian yang sedang berpelukan itu tapi kurasa kalian tetap perlu berfoto dengan gaya agak resmi, aku yang akan memotret kalian" giliran Mami Mebuki membuka suara.

Sakura cengo dan malu kenapa harus Maminya itu memotret dirinya saat berpelukan dengan Sasuke sih,, candid sih candid tapi tetap saja malu. Belum sempat menjawab penawaran ibunya, Sasuke lebih dulu menjawab.

"Tidak perlu ibu kurasa kami akan berfoto selfie saja, kalian duluan saja ke restorannya."

Para anggota keluarga lain sudah pergi, sekarang tinggallah Sakura dan Sasuke di taman graha yang dikelilingi pagar putih membatasi background dibelakangnya, danau dengan air yang jernih dengan beberapa angsa didalamnya.

"Sakura, tunggu apalagi, ayo kita selfie", Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura yang sedari tadi bengong

"eeh, iya"

1 foto, 2 foto, 3 foto Sasuke yang memegang ponsel nya. lalu foto keempat dan seterusnya Sakura yang memegang alih ponselnya. Berbagai macam pose ditampilkan, dari keduanya yang masih tersenyum sampai wajah Sasuke yang terlihat malas, Isterinya ini sangat hobi berfoto selfie, jadi harus ada cara untuk menghentikan kegilaan Sakura satu ini, dan Sasuke punya ide.  
Ponsel masih ditangan Sakura, sebelum Sakura memencet tombol capture, Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura dan mendaratkan ciumannya di sudut bibir isteri mudanya itu sambil berbisik "ayo pulang". Dan Sakura merasa terpaku melihat hasil fotonya itu, wajah Sakura tampak kaget, akibat Sasuke yang tanpa dosa menciumnya.

Sasuke kemudian menarik Sakura untuk pergi dan menyusul keluarganya.  
Sampailah mereka di restaurant keluarga "Yakiniku Q", Mereka duduk bersebelahan di dua bangku kosong yang tersisa.

"Karena Sakura dan Sasuke sudah datang, mari kita makan untuk rasa syukur atas kelulusan Sakura, dan terpilihnya Sasuke menjadi manajer bidangnya". Itachi memimpin acara makan siang keluarganya ini.

"Heh, Sasuke kenapa tidak bilang?" Sakura tidak tahu menahu soal promosi kenaikan jabatan Sasuke sama sekali.

"Kejutan", jawab Sasuke singkat

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke Apa kau tidak memberikan sesuatu pada Sakura, di hari kelulusannya?", Giliran Fugaku berbicara

"Benar nak, apa kau tidak memberi hadiah pada Sakura-chan?" gilaran Ibu Sasuke, berbicara

"Yaampun, aku lupa." Sasuke membuka tas kerja dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"Ini" Sakura menerima pemberian Sasuke dengan muka bertanya.

"Yaampun, Sasuke kau hanya memberi bunga layu, pada Sakura-chan? tidak romantis sekali", timpal Hana.

"Tch, lihat dulu Sakura".

"Eh, ada 2 tiket liburan ke Kirigakure, ini untuk siapa Sasuke?"

"Untuk Mami Mebuki, dan Papi Kizashi. Ish, Sakura, sudah jelas untuk kita berdua siapa lagi."

"Oh, jadi kau berniat liburan di Kiri berdua saja nih Sasuke, Kalau sudah kembali jangan lupa oleh-oleh Uchiha kecil ya, untuk menemani anakku nanti, Sasuke _and_ Sakura kembar kalau bisa, hehehehehehe", Itachi menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura.

"tidak semudah itu, Itachi" Sasuke malu mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu.

"Ibu setuju, kembar ya kalau bisa", Mikoto juga berpendapat.

"Wah, Sasuke sudah dewasa ya," ujar Hana.

"Eheem, Sebaiknya kita mulai makan sekarang, tidak enak kalau sudah dingin" Kizashi menghentikan acara bercanda keluarganya.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Lalu Mebuki memecah keheningan

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat, Sasuke?"

"Jam 3 sore ibu" jawab Sasuke.

"Itukan 1 jam lagi, Sasuke kenapa mendadak sekali?" Sakura kaget.

"Kejutan", lagi lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan kata itu

"Sasuke nyebelin", Sakura cemberut.

"Sakura, Mami perhatikan dari tadi kau tidak memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan mas "

"Lagi bête sama Sasuke, Mam"

"Jangan begitu, setidaknya kau memanggilnya dengan panggilan sayang Sakura, seperti mas Sasuke atau Sasuke-kun, Sakura ", ujar Mebuki

"Baiklah, Sasuke kun sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk"

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berada di pesawat menuju Kirigakure, mereka akan menginap di hotel pinggir pantai di sana selama seminggu. Sasuke bilang, ini adalah jatah cuti bulan madunya yang belum sempat ia ambil dulu. Sakura hanya membawa beberapa helai pakaian, karena Sasuke sudah berjanji untuk membelikannya pakaian disana.

Setibanya di Kiri, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung melesat menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di kasur kamar hotel sedang bermesraan setelah bergantian membersihkan diri setibanya di hotel. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Sasuke memandang Sakura yang sedang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Sejujurmya, berada satu kamar dengan Sakura ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi dia, Selama 2 tahun menikah mereka tidak pernah tidur bersama, apalagi melakukan _itu_. Ini adalah malam pertama bagi Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sakura, nikah yuk"

"Sasuke kun, apa maksudmu, kita kan sudah menikah"

"Aku tidak ingat kalau kita sudah menikah, bukankan 2 tahun ini aku hanya sedang pacaran dengan anak kecil ?"

"Anak kecil katamu, maksudmu anak kecil yang bisa diajak bikin anak kecil, Sasuke-kun?" Jawab Sakura jahil, tak tahu bahwa perkataannya memancing Sasuke

"Jadi, anak kecil ini sedang memberi kode keras untuk membuat anak kecil, sekarang juga disini, Sakura?" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum mesum, lalu menindih tubuh Sakura

"Sasuke-kun mesum, aku hanya bercanda". Sasuke tak peduli tapi malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah. Tiba-tiba terdengan suara perut tak elit milik Sasuke." Sakur terbahak-bahak mendengar suara perut Sasuke.

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha, jadi sifat mesummu itu muncul karena lapar Sasuke-kun, lucu sekaliiii"

"Sakura, diam". Sakura beringsut dari kasur, membuka tas yang ia bawa. Seingatnya ia tadi membeli roti, setidaknya bisa mengganjal perut Sasuke yang sedang lapar.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun apa kau yang membawa ini?". Sakura menunjukkan sebuah kotak persegi yang ia temukan di tasnya setelah melempar roti pada Sasuke.

"Tidak, coba aku lihat sini, berikan padaku"

"Oh, ini dari Itachi", Jawab Sasuke

"Apa isinya?", tanya Sakura penasaran

"Lihat saja sendiri". Dan Sakura menemukan ada DVD didalam kotak itu. Lalu ia berjalan menuju DVD player untuk melihat apa isi DVD itu. Sasuke punya firasat buruk dengan isi DVD itu, terlebih ini diberikan oleh Itachi.

"Sakura, jangan!". Terlambat. Sakura sudah memasukkan DVD itu dan layar televisi sudah mulai menampilkan gambarnya.

Entah apa yang Sasuke dan Sakura lihat, yang jelas keduanya mulai berkeringat, dengan wajah Sakura yang mulai pasrah.

The End

 **Omake**

"Hana Sayang, apa kau melihat, DVD yang ada disini?", tanya Itachi kepada isterinya

"Bukankah itu kado untuk Sasuke? aku sudah membungkusnya kemarin", jawab Hana

"Tunggu, apa kau membungkus DVD yang bersampul hitam? bukan yang biru?"

"iya, yang hitam, memangnya kenapa? apa ada yang salah". Itachi tampak terkejut. Keringat dingin sudah mulai mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Gawat, Hana memberikan DVD malam pertama di alam kubur, bukan DVD video yang _iya-iya._ Sasuke maafkan aku, aku belum siap menjadikan istri dan anakku janda dan yatim", ucap Itachi dalam hati dengan pasrah

Dan Semalaman itu, Sasuke dan Sakura melakukan ibadah sebenarnya, bukan ibadah suami-isteri, tetapi Ibadah untuk meminta ampun atas segala dosa-dosa yang mereka lakukan, takut kena azab di alm kubur.

Sementara itu dari dalam hati Sasuke, sudah muncul rasa dendam ingin membalas perbuatan kakaknya karena sudah tega menghancurkan malam pertamanya.

"Itachi, tunggu pembalasanku"

-benar-benar End-

:) Terima kasih, Teman-teman yang sudah nge-read, nge-fav, dan nge-review fic saya ini, hehe semoga suka ya.


End file.
